


She or Me

by cuaviaaceves1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is confused, Lena is a mess, this is just a big misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuaviaaceves1/pseuds/cuaviaaceves1
Summary: “A Super and a Luthor. What a joke.” Lena had her share of worries in the week. A good share.“Again and again I have to remember myself that things are more complicated than that.” With that in her mind, she drank the remaining of the tea she had made for herself after another saving the day experience alongside the caped hero.





	She or Me

“A Super and a Luthor. What a joke.” Lena had her share of worries in the week. A good share.  
“Again and again I have to remember myself that things are more complicated than that.” With that in her mind, she drank the remaining of the tea she had made for herself after another saving the day experience alongside the caped hero.

Supergirl had mentioned before. She and Kara were close. “Having coffee late at night” kind of close. And they seemed to know a lot about each other. And they seemed to share a lot. And Lena doesn’t doubt that her friendship with Kara is the thing that makes Supergirl willing to give the CEO a chance to prove herself, to prove she can make the right choice.  
But this time the choice is not hers to make. But Kara’s.  
Of course that Kara was her best friend. And Lena seemed to had made a friend of sorts out of the blonde hero. And she could see how much they understood each other. Kara surely was some kind of safe place to Supergirl, maybe as much as she was for Lena. Or more.

How could she even think about competing with that.  
_____________

 

She truly didn’t know how they ended up talking about relationships. Lena had promised herself to hold herself together and avoid the issue at all costs.  
Yet. Here they were. In her office, as usual. Kara looking at her with a puzzled expression and a donut still in her hand midway to her mouth from across her couch. 

Now Lena was just rambling about why her relationships had never truly worked out. As if that would help her situation.

“Believe me, I do understand. Relationships are hard. Pressure from outside or from my own insecurities tends to get on the way to communication and trust.” Big issue if you ask her. Lena held her pastry close to her and the took a bite to have something to do with her hands.

“Lena. You know it isn’t like that” That’s her. Kind and trusting Kara for you. She had scooted closer to Lena and was looking at her with a remorseful expression.

“Sorry. You’re right. Bad choice of words. I just meant that I understand why having a relationship with me could be complicated. And I mean… Supergirl can fly!” Now she had done it! She brought up the Supergirl card. That was not something she should have done.

“Is… Is that bad?” Kara turned just a little at that. Subtle thing. But still there. Defensive, of course. Well done Lena.

“What? No, of course not. I mean…” What did she mean? Well that if anyone had the chance to choose between Supergirl, oh so powerful and novel, and Lena Luthor, conflicted and sketchy. She wouldn’t hold it against anyone that choose the hero of the story.

“She having powers is a problem?” Now it wasn’t that subtle. But still not judgmental. Worried, perhaps. Kara might as well had made that choice already.

“I didn’t say that.” Of course, she didn’t. But she didn’t say what she wanted to say either. Lena wanted to scream and shut up all at the same time.

“It sounded like that” It did. Didn’t it? But Kara was smiling. A small and tight smile. But a smile at the end. 

“If it doesn’t bother you, then is perfectly fine” That’s it. Lena was gonna be supportive, no matter what. Kara was her best friend before anything else.

“Well, perhaps it can be some sort of a problem. But she can handle it.” Now Kara was moving her hands a lot. 

“I see…” Lena waited a few seconds before looking again at her friend beside her. Kara had put down her donut over a napkin on her lap and was looking intently at the spot between them.

“I mean, you shouldn’t be afraid.” Slowly she looked up to meet Lena’s eyes. Her blue eyes were so full of certainty. Of hope.

“I know she is perfectly capable of controlling herself. She has proven herself to be trustworthy.” Lena couldn’t hold that gaze. So she lifted her chin a looked at the coffee table in front of them.

“I’m glad to hear you say that” Lena didn’t see it, but could hear the smile in Kara’s voice.

“Of course. You being happy is important for me” To that she smiled as bright as she could and turned again to face the blonde. “And how can I compete?” That was delivered with a shrug of her shoulder and a chuckle. Smooth, Luthor.

“What do you mean?” She sounded genuinely confused. But that didn’t stop Kara from reaching out and placing her hand on Lena's knee. 

Lena had to stop for a second there. Take a deep breath and speak her mind. She could do that. Right? “A Super. An embodiment of goodness and justice. Who can fly and make any of your wishes come true”

“I mean. Maybe not all of them.”

“Still. You see what I’m getting at, right?” Lena was determined to finish her line of thought before the warm hand on her leg stopped everything from coming out of her mouth with at least a little bit of common sense.

But there was no such luck, as she was interrupted once again by Kara. “I see that you’re doing it again. You’re dismissing all of what you are. All the good, and proud, and intelligent, and caring that you are. Lena.” A soft smile greeted her when she looked up after those words. And there is where Lena realized how deep she had fallen for her best friend.

And with a small chuckle, she spoke “A Luthor and a Super” Looking away from the soft eyes that had trapped her she said. “Both fell in love with the same woman.” 

“Yeah. Wait. What?” Well, how does that saying goes? The cat is out of the bag.

“I won’t say that I’m not sore about it. But I do want you to know that I’ll support you. No matter what.” Lena grabbed the hand that was still on her knee and squeezed it lightly “And if she makes you happy. Then that’s beautiful and perfect.”

“She… Wait. You… You think… You think Supergirl and I are dating!?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... I just... Sorry.
> 
> Had this idea building in my mind for over a month. And I still don't know if I conveyed Lena's confusion as well as I could. But still... Enjoy.


End file.
